


Veteran's Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Veteran's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Veteran's Day by Twisted Sister

Veteran's Day  
(In the Threesome Drabbleverse)  
Twisted Sister 

Xanthe, I know it's not really birthday schmoop, bur it fits the dogtags, so Happy Birthday, dearheart.  
  
  


* * *

Skinner saw the two figures in standing in front of the Wall, unmistakable even at this distance, and was furious. He had expressly told them he needed to spend this day by himself, but here they were, intruding when he wanted to pay his respects to fallen comrades. His time in Vietnam had nothing to do with them. He had set surprisingly few boundaries when they started this relationship, so they should respect the ones that he had. He had deliberately chosen this late time so that he would not encounter the crowds during the day. 

He strode forward, prepared to give them a piece of his mind. Mulder had his arm around his dimunitive partner, and was pointing to a name on the Wall. "What the hell are you two doing here?" 

The two turned, and even in his anger, he could see the surprise on their faces. Even more so, he could see tears glistening in Mulder's eyes and Dana's mouth had that pucker she got when she was trying hard not to cry. 

"I'm sorry, Walter, we thought you'd be here during the ceremonies earlier, so it would be all right to come now," Dana said. 

"But what are you doing here?" he repeated. 

Mulder glanced at his partner and then explained. "There is a Walter J. Skinner listed on the Wall." He paused briefly, then continued with a slightly cracked voice. "You came here to honor your fellow soldiers. We came to remember how close we came to losing you even before we met." 

Skinner's anger fled as he gathered his two lovers close to him, uncaring that this was in public. They clung to him pressing kisses against his face and neck. For the first Veteran's Day he could remember, he didn't feel guily about surviving when some many others hadn't. He had been kept alive for a purpose, for them and he was damn grateful.  
  
  



End file.
